The present invention relates to a springing and wrap-around element for a seat, particularly but not exclusively a vehicle seat, and to a seat embodying the same.
Increasing emphasis is being placed by automobile designers on vehicle components designed to ensure maximum comfort of both passengers and drivers. Of these, one of the most important is undoubtedly the upholstery, the comfort of which provides, not only for eliminating travel fatigue, but also for a substantial improvement in safety by ensuring maximum concentration of the driver at all times. Automobile seats are therefore usually fitted with springing elements housed underneath the seat padding, which is designed to "wrap around" the body, and so prevent the occupant from being swung from side to side when cornering, particularly at high speed.
Known seats of this type usually present two major drawbacks: fairly limited wrap-around effect, and high-cost on-line assembly of the seat components.